Файл:Dark Souls Boss Arena Mod Official Trailer
Описание This is the Official Dark Souls Boss Arena Mod Trailer which will show you what my mod is aimed at. Please all read the statement in the description below! With the use of My Dark Souls Boss Arena Mod which enhances the Debug Mode options for the game while adding unique of it's own you will be able to : - Play as All Bosses from the game - Control Every Enemy Character - Set Custom "Arena Mode" battles - Fixes for camera, moves , etc when playing as bosses and enemies. All of this is coming with the release of the Dark Souls Boss Arena Mod. The "Boss Arena Mod" is copyrighted to White Lord of DaTeHaCKs. "Dark Souls" is registered trademark to Namco Bandai and From Software Inc! All Rights Reserved © Official Video Playlist with Gameplay Videos of the Mod: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3TdPwaJIQhO8ltdHGtyEcqfnCMQHoZwR Visit the Official DaTeHaCKs Site for News on The Mod: http://datehacks.freeforums.org Please subscribe to our channel for more videos. Visit our Facebook Page: http://facebook.com/dategeneration An official Statement of DaTeHaCKs Modding Team about the Dark Souls Arena Mod: " We want to share what our mod requires and what it can do and what It can not do. The bad thing - You need the debug version of the game for it to work. It may work with the original version of the game but, you won't be able to take control of enemies or move them around with it. Debug Version of the game is forbidden by the game's developers so WE will never share files which contain it or download links or instructions where to download it. Don't even ask us for that, thanks for your understanding. Our mod does not modify any game files or include them! Dark Souls Arena Mod will allow you to fix Camera Modes, Missing Attacks, Lock On Bugs, set Handicap for your controlled boss/npc/creature and the enemies or even replace some enemies in the areas Dark Souls Arena Mod is OFFLINE so do not ask for ONLINE/PVP Support. We do not make nor support online mods. Dark Souls Arena Mod is for player to taste playing as the enemies in Dark Souls and it's bosses. This way next time when you face them you will know them better and what to expect. Dark Souls Arena Mod is to support Dark Souls Replay-ability . Go buy the game from Steam it's very cheap and it deserves it's money. Bosses/Enemies can not be moved outside their MAPs. This is due to game mechanics and not Dark Souls Arena mod's fault. Dark Souls Arena Mod itself is a table for Cheat Engine (this software is required for it). The mod engine requires DARKSOULS.EXE (debug) to work with.Again we are not allowed to share any download links or instructions where to find it. Sorry for that and again try to understand us. You can customize the battles between enemies and bosses the way you want using enemies/bosses spawned in the current MAP using our mod and the debug version of the game" Sign DaTeHaCKs Dev Team Staff White Lord - Developer of the Dark Souls Arena Mod Thanks for your understanding once again. Hope things are clarified. Категория:Видео